


Серебро судьбы

by Humano_Xama



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen, Kitiara Uth-Matar - Freeform, Silver dragon, Solamnia, Solamnic Knight, The Majere Family, dragon - Freeform, solace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Известно, что Стурм Светлый Меч сильно недолюбливал Рейстлина Маджере. Для этого, несомненно, имелись причины. Но что же послужило поводом?





	1. Друг

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь можно прочитать авторскую версию того, как на самом деле звали леди Светлый Меч, и откуда пошла путаница с ее именем.

В жаркий полдень по пыльной дороге, ведущей в обход Утехи, торопился подросток с мешком в руке. Он то сбивался на бег, то замедлялся, озирался по сторонам и старался держаться ближе к кустам у обочины, чтобы скрыться в них при появлении прохожих. Однако каждый раз паренек словно одергивал себя, и снова переходил на скорый, но полный достоинства шаг.  
Волосы у него были темные, обстриженные в кружок, по обычаю, принятому в Соламнии. Но в рыцарском краю прически мальчиков были строгие и аккуратные. Им придавали форму, придерживая по нужной длине волос отцовский шлем, и тщательно срезая торчащие пряди. Здесь же чья-то не самая умелая рука грубо обкорнала парню волосы, хорошо если под кухонную посудину, а скорее всего, просто на глаз. Подбородок и щеки подростка были изранены тупой бритвой, зато оставшаяся редкая растительность под носом обещала со временем стать пышными соламнийскими усами. Пару раз, задумавшись, юноша вытирал рукавом изношенной, но чистой рубахи вспотевшее лицо, вздрагивал и хмурился, осуждая самого себя за простонародные манеры.  
Мешок, который он держал, был не тяжелым, и это позволяло пареньку нести ношу в чуть отставленной руке. На мешковине засыхали бурые пятна. Если бы кто-то из рыцарей Соламнии вдруг встретился на дороге и заглянул в мешок, молодой человек лишился бы всех своих прав на уставную прическу и усы, – хотя, строго говоря, права эти и так не были подтверждены. В мешке лежали мертвые крысы, с дюжину тушек. Зверьки не были уморены в крысоловке или потравлены ядом. Их рубили мечом. Этот меч, плохо откованный и толком не закаленный, по здравому размышлению, разве что для крысиной охоты и годился. Но в Соламнии любое боевое оружие было свято, и для столь низкого дела никогда не использовалось. Юноша это знал как никто другой, ибо имя его было Стурм Светлый Меч. Вот только никак иначе с крысами, а, вернее, с тем, кому не пошли бы впрок испорченные крысиные тушки, Стурм поступить не мог. И теперь он с большим трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не помчаться бегом по дороге. Зной и пыль грозили испортить его добычу. Но, будь у Стурма и пустые руки, он все равно торопился бы по своему важному делу. Его ждали.  
Дорога вливалась в большой наезженный тракт. Грохот повозок, слышный издали, стал главной приметой того, что Стурму было пора сворачивать в подлесок. Он шагнул с дороги в тень зарослей, и ненадолго остановился передохнуть после жары. Юноша сбросил грубые башмаки, приминавшие траву так, что она не распрямилась бы еще долго. Рыцари никогда не ходили босиком, но сейчас Стурму важно было не оставлять следов. И, если бы за ним проследили, обвинение в непочтении к обычаям Соламнии оказалось бы не самой страшной бедой.  
Уже через пару десятков шагов кустарник с темными шелковистыми листьями сменился шипастым бесплодным ежевичником. Стурм, передергиваясь от отвращения, перехватил мешок так, что ощутил под рукой все еще упругие тушки крыс, и поднял его над головой. Несколько капель крысиной крови просочились сквозь мешковину и упали ему на волосы. Другой рукой, в которой он держал башмаки, юноша раздвинул спутанные колючие плети и вступил в ежевичник. Несмотря на осторожность, шипы вонзались в него со всех сторон, вспарывая кожу вместе с тканью одежды. Закусив до крови губу, не давая вырваться проклятиям, Стурм продвигался сквозь злые заросли очень медленно, чтобы ни единой нитки от рубахи и штанов не осталось висеть на шипах. Каждая примета того, что здесь кто-то проходил, могла оказаться опасной для него самого, и еще кое для кого.  
Оказавшись по ту сторону препятствия, юный рыцарь сбросил рубашку и штаны. Прохладный и сырой лесной воздух приятно холодил свежие царапины. Сразу за ежевичником лежало мелкое, как плошка, но чистое и широкое лесное озерцо. Стурм пару раз зачерпнул воды в ладони, осторожно, чтобы не прихватить мути со дна, и смыл с себя пот и кровь. Мешок оказался совершенно цел, и это было самое важное.  
Он натянул одежду на мокрое тело и перешел озерцо вброд по песчаному дну. Вода окончательно смыла запах деревенской пыли с его ног. У дальнего берега рос камыш, над ним висело облачко комариного тумана. За камышом начиналась темная поляна, окруженная елями. Старые деревья-великаны стояли в круг, чуть наклонясь на середину, и их верхние ветви соприкасались, навечно повязанные лишайником. Но в этом не было дремучего лесного зла, которое бы непременно разглядел тут простой житель привольной, залитой солнцем Утехи. Стурм знал, что поляна была гнездом и убежищем.  
Вокруг стояла глухая тишина. Стурм опустил поклажу на мягкую бледную траву, проросшую сквозь слои опавшей хвои в вечных сумерках, и присел рядом. Вскоре до его слуха донеслись тихие звенящие щелчки, как будто кто-то тряс неплотно связанными в пучок серебряными спицами. Стурм развязал мешок, вытащил окровавленную крысу и положил на траву. Щелчки послышались снова. Они исходили из-под корней упавшей ели на самом дальнем краю поляны. Там виднелась нора, однако вход в нее был скрыт бородой мха. Соламниец повозил по траве убитой крысой, изображая, что зверек еще жив.  
– Шррр! – из пещерки под корнями раздался звонкий треск.  
Крыса, рукой Стурма, снова совершила несколько движений.  
– Шррр! Шррр!  
Что-то, похожее на разряд небольшой сверкающей молнии, метнулось к середине полянки, схватило свою добычу и со свистом спряталось обратно. Из-под корней послышалась возня, свидетельствовавшая о том, что обитателю пещерки крыса пришлась по вкусу. Стурм вздохнул с облегчением. Он осторожно подобрался к упавшему дереву и достал из мешка еще один гостинец. Его он подвинул к самому входу в нору, но не выпустил из руки. Тотчас же крысу из-под моховой завесы потянули в пещерку. Стурм не уступал. Раздался стрекочущий треск, полный наигранного недовольства. Любитель крысиного мяса был не прочь позабавиться перед трапезой. В конце концов Стурм уступил, и крыса была втянута под корни.  
Игра повторилась еще и еще, пока в мешке не осталась лишь одна тушка грызуна. Стурм снова перебрался на середину поляны. В пещерке, словно сомневаясь в этой затее, то ли зарычали, то ли протяжно фыркнули, и снова что-то серебристо зазвенело.  
– Ну же, не бойся! – шепотом позвал Стурм. – Иди сюда!  
Из-под корней медленно-медленно, опасливо высовывалось заостренное серебристое рыльце. Засияли прозрачно-зеленые раскосые глаза. Длинный язык прошелся по выступающим опаловым клыкам. Расправился венчик из шипов на изящной головке, сложился с тихим звоном, и снова встал торчком. Из норы вытянулось длинное сверкающее тело в мелкой гладкой чешуе с еще совсем тонкими и слабыми, полупрозрачными крыльями, плотно, до неразличимости прижатыми к бокам. Хвост, похожий на гибкое копье, блестящий, как ртуть, хлестнул по земле, разметав слежавшуюся хвою.  
Маленький, размером с кота, совсем еще юный серебряный дракончик на неуверенных лапах подбежал к Стурму и ткнулся мордочкой в подставленную ему ладонь, даже не посмотрев в этот раз на вкусную крысу.  
– О меу драго…– прошептал подросток на древнем соламнийском наречии, гладя гребнистую спину дракончика. Слова почти забытого им языка сами приходили в голову. Никак иначе с драконом говорить он не мог. Тот прикрыл глаза и припал на траву рядом с человеком. Склоняя головку все ниже и ниже, существо коснулось мордочкой лежавших рядом пыльных ботинок юноши, недовольно чихнуло и укоризненно заглянуло Стурму в глаза.  
– Не любишь запах людей? Знаю, знаю, – покачал головой Стурм. Дракончик повел носом над свежей царапиной на руке юного соламнийца и вздрогнул всем телом. Он боялся запаха крови, болезней и всего того, что несут с собой люди. Стурм понимал это. Воплощение света, пришедшее с невиданных высот, было теперь под его защитой. Не важно, что боязливое создание не сильно походило на легендарных серебряных драконов, носивших на себе в бой его соламнийских предков. Хотя бы за одно это его стоило опекать и заботиться о нем. К тому же подросток не знал ничего о том, как взрослеют драконы. Этот был совсем маленький, но, кто может сказать – вдруг он окрепнет, обретет силу и разум? И вдруг сам Стурм, или его сын или внук, однажды оседлает своего дракона? Но для Стурма дело было даже не в этом. Существо, которое на его глазах проходило путь от дикости к доверию, – такого у него никогда не было.  
– О меу драго…– снова повторил юный рыцарь. До встречи с дракончиком на наречии своей родины ему говорить не приходилось довольно давно. Слова «о меу драго», «мой дракон» он произносил так, что против его воли получалось «драга» – «друг» на искаженном Общем языке. Но он знал, что серебряное создание его поймет. Тот заурчал и тихо взвизгнул от удовольствия, встряхивая короной из шипов. – Дррр… Омеу!  
– Если хочешь, я буду звать тебя О-Меу! – Стурм рассмеялся, и смех его, впервые за долгое время, прозвучал так же звонко, как и треск серебряных шипов. – Неужели желаешь быть вправду моим?  
Существо так закивало головой, что венчик на его голове зазвенел, как рассыпавшиеся на лед монеты. Теперь дракон имел полное право взять прямо из рук человека последнюю порцию угощения, что он и сделал с превеликой радостью. Стурм дождался, пока О-Меу доест, и снова принялся гладить его.  
Солнечный луч упал на поляну через просвет в еловом пологе. Это значило, что Стурму пора было возвращаться назад. Он проводил О-Меу до его логова. Дракончик нырнул под корни, развернулся там, снова высунул мордочку, и – Стурм готов был поклясться – улыбнулся. Совсем так, как улыбались его великие собратья на гобеленах, висевших в родовом замке Светлых Мечей. Он прощебетал что-то и исчез в норе, а юный соламниец зашагал прочь по поляне, прихватив мешок и башмаки. Выходя к камышам, он обернулся и поклонился до земли, как было принято у его предков при прощании с драконами.  
Снова озерцо, снова ежевичник, снова солнце и дорога. Воздух над ней перестал обжигать, но оставался душным и плотным от пыли. Стурм надел вдруг ставшие неудобными башмаки. Окровавленный мешок он скомкал в руке, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов у встречных прохожих. Вот и Утеха. Вот и его дом. Пустой и неуютный, тесный, непохожий на покои тогда еще совсем маленького Стурма в фамильной цитадели в Соламнии.


	2. То ли друг, то ли враг

Глава вторая. То ли друг, то ли враг

Гости в этот дом почти не заходили – что в те времена, когда леди Светлый Меч была жива, что теперь. Только один-единственный человек из всей Утехи заглядывал к Стурму. Но сам юный рыцарь долгое время предпочитал видеться с ним на вольном воздухе, уж очень много неприятных неожиданностей нес с собой его друг. Каков бы ни был дом, а Стурму приходилось в нем жить. А за гостем приходилось то оттирать закопченный потолок, то проветривать дом от разъедавшей глаза вони после вываленного на стол помета летучих мышей.  
– Меня пугает отсутствие твоей тяги к знаниям, Светлый Меч, – ядовито отвечал гость в ответ на упреки. Помочь он ему не мог. Попытка встать на два табурета, один на другом, чтобы достать тряпкой до потолка, вызывала у возмутителя спокойствия обморок. Сквозняк продувал его до лихорадки. Стурм знал, что тот не притворялся. – Это называется экспериментом, и его отрицательный результат – тоже результат. Знаешь ли, помолиться богу и получить все готовое, как любят делать у вас в Соламнии – неподходящий способ действий для разумного человека…  
Разумным человеком Стурма в Утехе и так не считали. Но и в Соламнии блага уже давно не сыпались даром на голову рыцарям, сколько бы те ни молились.  
Древний род Светлых Мечей никогда не был плодовитым. Мужчины больше думали о рыцарском служении, нежели о семейном обустройстве. В родных замках они появлялись порой не чаще раза в год. Жены их при этом вынуждены были, выбиваясь из сил, осваивать все мужские обязанности хозяина поместья. Обычно весь первый год после свадьбы новоиспеченная леди прилежно ждала мужа из очередного похода, как подобает жене рыцаря. Муж нередко отбывал на подвиги, едва молодая супруга впервые засыпала в их общей постели. Но Светлым Мечам было счастье хотя бы в том, что и после одной ночи обычно рождался сын.  
Леди, опомнившись от одиночества, окидывала взором стремительно разрушавшееся хозяйство, и понимала – рыцарство рыцарством, а поместье должно быть в надежных руках. Через краткое время здоровье женщины оказывалось подорванным разъездами верхом, бессонными ночами над книгами расчетов и нередкими восстаниями крестьянства. После такого супруг мог вернуться и хоть днями и ночами стараться на благо продолжения рода, все оказывалось бесполезно. Редко кому везло на нескольких детей. Но чаще всего очередной Светлый Меч-старший так и заезжал в родной замок, только если тот оказывался по пути с подвига на подвиг.  
Родители Стурма, а потом и он сам, были обречены стать еще одним звеном в этой цепочке. Но события, потрясшие Кринн, не обошли и Соламнию. Таких страшных народных волнений, как в годы Стурмова детства, не припоминалось даже в старинных летописях. Бунтующие крестьяне разоряли поместья. Рыцарство было разобщено. Каждый стоял сам за себя, никто не просил о помощи ни сеньора, ни вассала, ибо знал, что дождаться поддержки было невозможно. Замок Светлых Мечей мог пасть в любой момент.  
Ангрифф Светлый Меч, добравшись до родового гнезда после очередного великого свершения во имя Меры и Кодекса, ужаснулся происходящему. Он не был дома несколько лет, и теперь поступил единственным возможным способом – отправил свою жену Илис и подрастающего Стурма с ней в безопасные места. Выбрал он Утеху, о милосердии жителей которой он много слышал, и Илис повиновалась. Двинулись они налегке, поскольку лишний груз задержал бы их в пути через пылающие земли Соламнии. Было ли подобное бегство позволено Кодексом, задумываться не приходилось. Кодекс даже не учитывал, что чернь выйдет из повиновения, а иерархия рыцарства рухнет. К тому же фамильный экземпляр тома Кодекса при очередной попытке осады замка крестьянами сгорел в пожаре в одной из башен, так что действовать по написанному было невозможно.  
Ангрифф не ошибся. В Утехе никогда не отказывали в приюте беженцам. Однако коренные жители, возможно, именно из-за открытости своего городка для новоселов, крепко держались за свои взгляды на жизнь. Тем, кто прибывал на повозках, груженных потрепанными перинами, клетками с курами и мятыми тазами, оказывали почет и уважение. По мнению утехинцев, это были серьезные люди, достойные того, чтобы устроиться и пустить корни. А семья, пришедшая издали, всего с парой узелков добра, была перекати-полем, с которым дело иметь не стоило. Именно так и приняли Илис с маленьким Стурмом. Однако леди успела настолько привыкнуть к ужасу, творившемуся в ее родном поместье, что отстраненное обхождение жителей Утехи было для нее милее всякого искреннего расположения.  
Маленькая семья обосновалась на окраине. Илис зарабатывала на жизнь, оказывая мелкие услуги горожанам, от вышивки монограмм на одежде до составления бумаг. Обходилось утехинцам это не в пример дешевле, чем у настоящих мастеров. Однако старинное имя Илис никто из заказчиков выговорить не мог. Называли ее кто во что горазд, и кончилось тем, что для горожан Илис стала Анной – имя было нарицательное в этих краях и обозначало всякую соламнийку. За глаза люди издевались над ее нездешними манерами, над ее попытками сохранить рыцарский уклад жизни, но в лицо ей смеяться не решались. Все понимали, что подрастающий сын Илис-Анны вряд ли стал бы долго раскланиваться по соламнийским обычаям перед тем, кто оскорбил его мать, а ударил бы сразу.  
Стурм брался за любое дело, которое ему предлагали. Он рыл канавы, обтесывал доски, перекидывал навоз и грузил дрова. Поначалу ему приходилось нелегко, ибо мальчик был уверен – негоже марать об вилы руки, созданные держать меч. Но, поразмыслив, Стурм пришел к выводу, что выполнение грязной работы за какие-никакие деньги и есть сейчас единственный способ заботиться о благородной даме, то есть о своей матери.  
Неподалеку от дома Илис и Стурма жила семья из пяти человек, еще более бедная, чем они сами. Отец семейства валил лес в горах, потом ездил его продавать, и в Утехе появлялся нечасто. О том, что у него есть жена, Стурм узнал только тогда, когда нечаянно подслушал сплетни соседей. С женщиной происходило что-то сомнительное. Она постоянно сидела дома взаперти, и ее дети шатались по городку без присмотра. Потом лесоруб погиб, убитый упавшим деревом. Его жена не выдержала горя. Она сошла с ума окончательно, а затем и последовала за мужем. Дети ее почти не оплакивали. Они понимали, что для несчастной женщины смерть стала избавлением, словно шагом из темного сарая в залитый солнцем сад.  
С девушкой из этой семьи, немного старше его, внешностью и манерами более напоминавшей мальчика, Стурм вскоре поладил. Маленькая разбойница оказалась дочерью женщины от ее первого супруга. Тот был соламнийцем, правда, о его рыцарском звании юная особа промолчала. Стурм не стал расспрашивать. Новая подруга дралась не хуже него самого. Подростки с удовольствием тренировали друг на друге навыки боя. Оба оказались на удивление искусными бойцами, и даже настоящее оружие не причиняло поединщикам вреда. У них обоих были мечи. Стурм владел чудом сбереженным в пути клинком из арсенала родного замка, предназначенным для тренировок мальчиков. Пускай меч был плохоньким – щербатым и сильно сточенным, зато владел им Стурм прекрасно. У его приятельницы время от времени появлялись и исчезали разные мечи, и об их происхождении девушка говорить избегала. Тайн у нее оказалось и правда многовато, но Стурм, неопытный в общении с девушками, только получил уверенность, что именно так и должно быть. Юная воительница ему нравилась.  
Поначалу Стурм был уверен, что у девушки есть всего один брат – оборванный и чумазый, однако крепкий и жизнерадостный паренек чуть младше его самого. Но потом он все чаще начал замечать, что тот таскает за собой, как неотвязную тень, еще одного мальчика. Этот второй мальчишка, худой и словно бы постоянно усталый, выглядел как искаженное отражение своего брата. Те же черты лица, но резче и тоньше, со впалыми щеками и острыми скулами. Волосы у него были прямее и длиннее, чем у вихрастого братишки, глаза оказались не солнечно-карие, а странно холодные, тонкие губы вечно кривились в полуулыбке. Слишком длинная рубаха висела на тощих плечах мальчика мешком, подол доставал почти до колен, но он не подтягивал его под пояс и не заправлял в штаны.  
– Это Рейстлин так учится носить мантию, – усмехнулась как-то его старшая сестра. Стурму почудилась в ее голосе затаенная гордость, хотя подруга никогда не отличалась сентиментальностью. – Он у нас будет настоящим магом, самым знаменитым на Кринне, вот увидишь.  
Стоило Стурму узнать, как зовут мальчишку, как он начал замечать его присутствие повсюду, куда бы он ни шел, словно бы само знание имени сделало паренька видимым для юного соламнийца. Долгое время они не заговаривали друг с другом. Однако Рейстлин рос, выходил из тени брата, а Стурм так и не обзавелся в Утехе близкими друзьями, кроме Рейстлиновой сестры. Та, впрочем, начала пропадать на долгое время, уезжая из городка. Про нее ходили разные слухи, но Стурм уважал право подруги на тайны и не обращал внимания на разговоры.  
Он принялся время от времени перекидываться с Рейстлином парой слов, а потом и подружился, насколько была возможна дружба между такими разными подростками. Они почти не откровенничали друг с другом и не принимали участия в совместных мальчишеских забавах, но в Утехе не было более одиноких и нуждавшихся друг в друге людей, чем эти двое.  
Юный рыцарь с самого начала успел заметить, что Рейстлина не любили в городе, так же как и его самого, а, возможно, даже больше. Но соламниец старался вести себя с людьми дружелюбно, понимая, что недалекие утехинцы будут судить по нему обо всех рыцарях. Рейстлин же добрым отношением к окружающим себя не утруждал. Кроме того, от него постоянно странно пахло, и даже прохожие на улице обходили его стороной. Стурм же быстро привык. Он знал, что его приятель постигает основы магии и целительства, и запах происходит от неаппетитных компонентов, необходимых для этого ремесла. Магию Стурм недолюбливал, как и все рыцари. Что же до лекарского искусства, то он искренне надеялся, что с умениями Рейстлина ему столкнуться не придется.  
Надежда не оправдалась.  
В очередную смену времен года, когда небо и земля сливались в единый мутный мрак, а воздух превратился в сырой туман, в Утехе вспыхнула чума. В страшных мучениях вымирали целые семьи.  
Внезапно оказалось, что все, кто еще был способен ходить, разом вспомнили о существовании в городе людей, которым в обычное время едва подавали руку – о леди Светлый Меч и о Рейстлине Маджере. Илис, как всякая жена рыцаря, владела навыками лечения болезней. Она была самоотверженна в выполнении долга благородной дамы, ухаживая за больными и облегчая страдания умирающих. Повзрослевший Рейстлин Маджере, не покладая рук, готовил лекарские снадобья и носил их за ней из дома в дом. Он же выспрашивал о признаках заболевания и его течении, и подсказывал Илис, чем следует лечить страдающих горожан. Правда, далеко не все соглашались принимать зелья, изготовленные магом, хоть он в эти тяжелые дни и не брал за них ни гроша. Чума представлялась менее страшной напастью, чем мастерство молодого колдуна, а то, что снадобья были дармовыми, только укрепляло утехинцев в невеселой мысли – мало ли какие опыты ставит над ними маг! По правде говоря, доля истины в этих размышлениях была. У Рейстлина до сих пор ни разу не оказывалось возможности практиковаться в излечении чего-нибудь более серьезного, чем обычная простуда.  
– Эти глупцы считают, что чуму занесли извне, – негромко, но отчетливо говорил молодой маг, изучая содержимое каменной ступки на столе. В ней что-то шипело и пузырилось. Рейстлин помешивал зелье костяной ложечкой. Он в последнее время предпочитал использовать в качестве лаборатории дом друга, где ему никто не мешал. Стурм понимал, что сейчас спорить с магом о чистоте и порядке не стоит. Стол, табуретки, подоконники, обе кровати и даже пол в доме семьи Светлый Меч были завалены растрепанными пучками трав и мешочками, из которых сыпались непонятные порошки. Илис снова пропадала где-то на другом конце городка у постели больного. – У них всегда виноват кто-то со стороны. А населению не вредно было бы знать, что подобная зараза скрывается в земле, в трупах умерших животных или людей, не погребенных должным образом. Я пытался объяснить это властям, но меня не слушали. Чуму, скорее всего, потревожили, копая очередной колодец. Я мог бы показывать землекопам, где ближе всего к поверхности залегает вода, а где, наоборот, таится угроза мора, но не хочу в очередной раз получить лопатой по спине за непрошеные советы. Я, видишь ли, маг, и меня боятся. Я, по мнению соседей, знаюсь с темными силами. Так будем же считать, что жители Утехи получили болезнь по заслугам за свою ограниченность…  
Стурм, подававший Рейстлину для снадобья, так и застыл на месте.  
– А ты сам не боишься заразы? – едва вымолвил он.  
Рейстлин взглянул на юного рыцаря. За мутным оконцем слоями лежал серый туман. В комнатке было сумрачно, лишь на столе горел маленький светильник. Лицо начинающего мага было словно рассечено тенями.  
– Если я заболею, то получу прекрасный шанс описать чуму не со слов неграмотного крестьянина, который не может сказать толком, что и где у него болит!  
Соламниец вздрогнул. Он понимал, что Рейстлин помогает жителям Утехи по своим соображениям – приумножает собственные знания и опыт, и к человеколюбию его деятельность отношения не имеет, но снова и снова слышать, как он об этом говорит, было невыносимо. Пусть сам Стурм и не слишком ценил общество горожан, но…  
– Как же твоя семья? Тебе не страшно за них? А за меня?  
Последняя фраза далась Стурму со страшным трудом. Никогда в жизни он не интересовался отношением другого человека к себе. Рейстлин усмехнулся.  
– От сестрицы любая зараза сбежит сама. Что же до моего брата, то именно сейчас я смешиваю средство, способное предохранить от чумы, и отнесу ему, как только оно будет готово. Но я совершенно не уверен, что этот тупоголовый амбал ничего не перепутает с приемом лекарства, если я не прослежу за ним. Кстати, Светлый Меч, отвечу на твой последний вопрос. В этой ступке, как ты, возможно, успел заметить, зелья хватит на двоих, – Рейстлин хмыкнул. – Угостишься?  
Позже Стурм узнал, что первой, кто отведал микстуру, отвращающую чуму, была леди Светлый Меч. Рейстлин относился к ней подчеркнуто вежливо, на первый взгляд весьма холодно, но именно так он представлял себе обращение со знатной дамой. Сдержанность была свидетельством почтения, а не отчуждения. Именно Илис, как лучшему лекарю в Утехе, Рейстлин поднес самую первую чашку с еще шипящим зельем. Та отказалась. Она полагала, что в городе есть те, кому лекарство нужнее. Рейстлин почти час уговаривал леди Светлый Меч его принять. Хотя бы потому, говорил он, что, если она заболеет, то некому будет ухаживать за немощными. Прочие целители не горели желанием лишний раз подвергать себя опасности.  
В конце концов, когда Илис сдалась и приняла снадобье, оно уже остыло и подернулось пленкой. Маг не был уверен, что лекарство в таком виде подействует. Но еще одну дозу субстанции, содержавшей губительные яды, он ей давать не стал. Возможно, это было ошибкой.  
Илис удавалось скрывать недомогание даже от опытного глаза своего юного спутника. Она несколько дней все также ходила по домам заболевших в компании с Рейстлином. Чума шла на убыль, и все, заразившиеся в последнее время, не умирали, а, наоборот, шли на поправку. Но однажды Рейстлин, отлучившись на некоторое время за очередным лекарством, вернулся в дом горожанки, где оставалась Илис, и застал страшную картину. Выздоравливающая хозяйка, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону от слабости, сидела на краю собственной постели, на которой металась в жару леди Светлый Меч.  
Рейстлин и Стурм еле довели Илис до дома, не тратя время на то, чтобы бежать за подмогой к Рейстлинову брату. Из прохожих помогать им никто не собирался. Обыватели, встречавшиеся по дороге, возвращались к своему обычному настрою по отношению к «благородным» и «колдуну». К недоверию прибавилась боязнь заразиться чумой по второму разу, хотя Рейстлин и объяснял своим пациентам, что это невозможно.  
Шли часы, незаметно складывавшиеся в сутки. Илис становилось все хуже и хуже. Ни Рейстлин, ни Стурм не оставляли ее ни на минуту. От рыцаря пользы было мало. Он сам пребывал между жизнью и смертью от переживаний и недостатка сна. Рейстлину казалось, что души матери и сына словно бродят в огромном мире сновидений, но все никак не могут встретиться. Илис бессильно лежала, откинувшись на мокрую от пота подушку. Стурм полулежал на полу у ее постели. Они говорили в бреду по-соламнийски, друг с другом, но каждый о своем.  
На исходе еще одной ночи страданий Стурм, услышав от матери что-то очень важное, вскочил на ноги. Рейстлин заторопился вон из комнаты, понимая, что Илис и ее сын должны в последний раз побыть наедине. Но затекшее тело подвело рыцаря. Пытаясь ответить матери, он резко повернулся к ней, и в тот же миг рухнул на пол без сознания.  
Когда он очнулся, Илис была мертва.  
Стурм не помнил, что он делал в дни перед похоронами. Кажется, Рейстлин с братом сумели его почти насильно пару раз накормить и напоить. В памяти юноши остался только разговор с заезжим каменотесом на предмет надгробной плиты для леди Светлый Меч. Это был гном неопределенного племени. Он не испугался мора, поскольку чума редко цеплялась к существам нечеловеческой расы. Зато гном сообразил, что на его работу в городке будет спрос, ибо похороны были каждый день. Однако для того, чтобы уж точно не подцепить заразу, ремесленник напивался вдребезги перед каждым выполнением заказа. Рука его оставалась твердой в искусстве отделки камня, но голова соображала туго. Стурм написал на клочке пергамента полное имя своей матери на соламнийском наречии, и заставил гнома несколько раз прочитать его по буквам, чтобы тот не наделал ошибок. Это не помогло.  
Гном сам притащил плиту на могилу, установил ее, и пригласил Стурма полюбоваться. Своей работой он явно был доволен.  
«Лис Светлый Мяч» – гласила надпись на надгробии.  
Стурм, словно очнувшись после долгого сна, кинулся на гнома, изрыгая проклятия, которых рыцарь не должен был даже знать, но отлетел от него при единственном движении тяжелой руки. Силы пьянице было не занимать. Рыцарь выхватил меч и снова устремился на ремесленника, надругавшегося над памятью Илис. Меч уперся в пряжку на груди гнома, начал гнуться и опасно застонал. Каменотес подался на рыцаря. Прочность клинка, удерживавшего безопасное расстояние, была на пределе. Внезапно из-за спины гнома вырвалось облако золотистых искр, и ремесленник, покачнувшись, рухнул рядом с могилой.  
– Может быть, стоило заказать имя «Анна»? Там он, думаю, не сделал бы ошибки. Да, Светлый Меч, ты сам-то уверен, что помнишь, как пишется ваше родовое имя по-соламнийски? Без практики, поверь, язык забывается. Ваши домашние разговоры с матерью и ваша последняя беседа – это не сохранит знаний…  
Рейстлин, горько усмехаясь, стоял над поверженным гномом, отряхивая с пальцев последние пылинки порошка обездвиживания. Гном, поняв, что встать ему не удастся, прикрыл глаза и захрапел в луже у могилы.  
Стурм сам не понимал, то ли ему хочется ударить друга, то ли поблагодарить.  
– Погоди, – Рейстлин достал из поясного мешочка склянку с вязкой субстанцией, напоминавшей черную смолу с красными прожилками. Из рукава он извлек палочку темного металла. Маг осторожно открутил крышку пузырька. В туманном воздухе повеяло запахом раскаленного камня и кипящего подземного огня. Рейстлин обмакнул конец палочки в пузырек и намотал на нее маленький тугой шарик черного зелья. Он передал инструмент Стурму. – Исправляй!  
Слезы застилали Стурму глаза. Он опустился на колени и начал аккуратно подправлять надпись на плите, стирая одни штрихи и добавляя другие. Камень шипел и плавился под палочкой, как воск. Вскоре имя Илис приобрело должный вид.  
– Неплохо, – произнес маг, забирая у рыцаря инструмент для письма.  
Стурм резко встал и выпрямился. От неосторожного движения у него перед глазами поплыли цветные круги, и он вынужден был снова опуститься на землю.  
– Что, очередной опыт, да? – рыцарь едва слышал свой собственный голос. Ему было дурно. – Кто знает, какое зелье на самом деле ты дал моей матери! Может быть, ты нарочно заразил ее! Наверняка тебя устроило бы описание болезни с ее слов! – соламниец снова попытался подняться, теперь уже с явным намерением намотать на кулак ворот плаща Рейстлина и встряхнуть его тщедушное тело как следует.  
– Не делай резких движений, Светлый Меч, – маг отступил на шаг назад, и усилия Стурма оказались напрасными. Однако ему удалось устоять на ногах. – Ты же не хочешь осквернить надгробие тем, что свалишься на него? Как там у вас говорится в Соламнии – «Хума, дай мне ума», так? Повторял бы ты это себе почаще, если, конечно, и вправду помнишь вашу речь!  
Стурм хотел возразить другу, что это сомнительное высказывание выдумали совсем не на его родине, ибо имя величайшего рыцаря в идеальном соламнийском произношении не рифмовалось с концом поговорки, но внезапно почувствовал, что ему становится совсем плохо. Рухнуть на могилу Илис, рядом с поверженным гномом, он позволить себе не мог. Юный рыцарь развернулся, на подламывающихся ногах поплелся прочь, и был рад тому, что звон в ушах не даст ему расслышать голос Рейстлина. Пусть говорит ему вдогонку что хочет.  
На следующий день Стурм вернулся к надгробию, перепроверить исправленное. Ошибок он, как оказалось к счастью, не сделал. Родное наречие все же держалось в его памяти.


	3. Новый друг

Глава третья. Новый друг

Стурм лежал в мягкой зеленой траве на опушке, у самой кромки леса, и смотрел в небо. Над землей не было ни единого ветерка, и даже листва на деревьях не колыхалась, но в вышине воздушный поток с бешеной скоростью гнал грозное облачное воинство. Ветер причудливо обтрепал края облаков, вырезав на них изящные узоры, и превратил туманные небесные горы в драконов. Послеполуденное солнце серебрило их крылья. Целый караван летучих змеев, героев соламнийских легенд, несся в бездонной высоте.  
Небесная синева утомляла взгляд. Стурм перевернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Он полюбил уходить надолго подальше от городка, даже не притворяясь, что собирается заниматься каким-то делом. Соламниец бродил по полям и лесам, иногда ложился отдохнуть на прогретую весенним солнцем землю, глядел в небо и ни о чем не думал. На краю его сознания, правда, всегда оставалась мысль о том, что его уже ничего не держит в Утехе, и нужно вернуться на родину. К тому же Рейстлинова сестра несколько раз заводила разговор о том, что у нее есть дела на севере, и была не против отправиться в путь вместе со Стурмом. Но он тянул и тянул со сборами. Стурм не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что ждет его в Соламнии. И, по правде сказать, неизвестно, что было бы страшнее – увидеть разоренную, поруганную землю, или, наоборот, обнаружить восставшую из пепла страну рыцарей, в то время как сам Стурм успел почти забыть Кодекс и Меру. Возможно, это ему только казалось из-за предостережения Рейстлина. Но проверить в Утехе это было невозможно.  
Молодой рыцарь, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем отверженным от родины, как мог соблюдал хотя бы внешние обычаи. Очередная подружка Рейстлинова братца, охая и ахая, обрезала ему волосы так, как, по воспоминаниям Стурма, носили в Соламнии. Девушке было жалко, как ей казалось, уродовать симпатичного юношу ужасной прической, но тот настоял на своем. Тупой бритвой Стурм ежедневно обдирал себе до крови щеки, чтобы были заметны усы. Он понимал, что стрижка под горшок и застарелая короста по всей нижней половине лица не прибавляют ему красоты, но стремление выглядеть настоящим соламнийцем оказывалось сильнее. Рейстлин, насколько понимал Стурм, выбрал похожий путь, и это помогало рыцарю не чувствовать себя изгоем. Маг точно так же задумывался не о привлекательности, а о своем ремесле, и все в его внешнем виде было подчинено одной цели. В то время как молодые люди Утехи коротко обрезали челку надо лбом или подвязывали волосы кожаным шнурком, Рейстлин позволял им свободно расти, а пряди у лица заправлял за уши. Это избавляло его от заботы о прическе, и, кроме того, для определенных заклинаний требовались собственные, нетронутые ножницами, волосы мага. Одевался Рейстлин в балахон с множеством потайных изнаночных карманов. Носить при себе ингредиенты для снадобий открыто он уже давно не боялся, но многие зелья следовало греть теплом своего тела.  
Стурм перевернулся снова на спину и задремал.  
Юному соламнийцу снился серебряный дракон. Вот сияющие крылатые фигуры меняют строй в небе. От стаи отделяется крохотная искорка и делает несколько широких кругов, снижаясь и превращаясь на глазах в небольшого дракончика. В чистом небе сверкают разряды молний. К деревьям опускается запах грозы и нагретого металла. Маленький дракон на неверных еще крыльях влетает под полог леса, пугается внезапной тесноты среди стволов после лазурного простора, и падает на землю. Он обиженно фыркает, встряхивая гривой из острых шипов, скручивает и распрямляет хвост со звоном…  
Соламниец проснулся и вскочил с бешено бьющимся сердцем. Звук, приснившийся ему, происходил не из сна. Он был чужим для этого леса, исхоженного вдоль и поперек, и потому явственно слышным на фоне шороха в подлеске и птичьих трелей в ветвях. Стурм огляделся, но вокруг не было ничего необычного. Вдруг что-то царапнуло его за ногу, через штанину, чуть повыше голенища башмака. Рыцарь опустил глаза и увидел дракончика.  
Существо терлось об его ногу, словно кошка. Острые зазубренные чешуйки цеплялись за ткань штанов, отчего дракончик недовольно передергивался, но занятия своего не прекращал.  
– Нет, – произнес соламниец то ли про себя, то ли все же вслух. – Не видение…  
Каждому себя уважающему герою соламнийских легенд время от времени являлись знаки судьбы. Обычно они представляли собой небесные явления, благородных животных, прекрасных девушек или детей со взрослыми лицами. Образы эти, увиденные наяву, помогали рыцарю определить его предназначение. Род Светлый Меч был с видениями, можно сказать, накоротке. Предкам Стурма они являлись по несколько раз в жизни, начиная с достижения мужского возраста. Правда, злые языки утверждали, что причиной тому было семейное пристрастие мужчин рода к горячительным напиткам.  
Однако видения потому так и назывались, что были доступны лишь глазу. Чудо, вертевшееся у ног рыцаря, при этом было осязаемым. Дракончик, увлеченный своим порывом ласки, внезапно извернулся у ног рыцаря так, что острым гребнем на спине пропорол ему штанину, а заодно и ногу.  
– Ой! – Стурм отшатнулся и тут же пожалел об этом. Кто знает, вдруг это существо обидится на уязвимость человека?  
Дракончик подскочил на всех четырех лапах и отпрыгнул в противоположную сторону. С тревогой в зеленоватых, словно небо после летней грозы, глазах он снова подкрался к Стурму, обнюхал его башмак и чихнул, брызнув двумя струйками холодного едкого дыма из ноздрей. Дракончик замотал головкой, звеня хохолком, так, что было понятно – запах пыли и плохо выделанной кожи ему не по нраву. Потом существо заметило кровь на ткани разодранных штанов юноши, осторожно попробовало ее язычком и вдруг завертелось вокруг своей оси, словно пытаясь сбежать, но не зная, куда. Стурм осторожно протянул руку, боясь причинить дракончику вред. Тот отскочил так стремительно, что воздух вокруг него заискрился.  
Стурм знал о том, что такое драконобоязнь. В былые времена драконам достаточно было появиться вдали в небесах, чтобы целые города сдавались без боя. Крылатые твари одним своим присутствием лишали мужества даже самых смелых воинов, заставляли матерей бросать детей на бегу к несуществующему спасению, а те умирали от страха под открытым небом. Но серебряный дракончик сам пугался всего, чуждого ему.  
Однако подчинять своей воле человека он совершенно точно умел. Стурм осознавал, что ему положено удивиться. Дракон? В лесу неподалеку от Утехи? В такие времена, когда в легенды о них не верят даже дети? Но никакого изумления он не испытывал. Все так и должно быть, словно говорил ему кто-то невидимый, глубоким и звонким голосом. Серебряный дракон явился мне с ясного неба. Он не принадлежит этому миру – миру грязи и крови. Он одним своим присутствием возвращает мне веру в чудеса. Дракончик подрастет, и мы отправимся вместе… Не так уж и важно, куда.  
Существо наконец свыклось с запахом человека. Маленький дракон снова подскочил к Стурму и позволил ему неловко провести рукой по гребню на спине.  
– Ты же не улетишь сегодня? – тихо спросил его Стурм.  
Дракончик мотнул головкой.  
– Тогда где ты поселишься? Я не могу взять тебя с собой… – рыцаря передернула от мысли, что пыль дороги до Утехи осядет на великолепной драконьей чешуе, а уж что произойдет в городке, когда там обнаружат дракона – об этом и думать не стоило.  
Существо подпрыгнуло и хлопнуло крылышками, пытаясь взлететь. Однако через несколько взмахов дракончик упал обратно на землю. Крылья малыша, еще не окрепшие, сильно устали от перелета. Тогда он побежал в густой траве в чащу, через каждые несколько шагов останавливаясь и оглядываясь. Стурм следовал за ним.  
Дракончик долго плутал по лесу, пока не вывел соламнийца к небольшой темной полянке в ельнике. Там он нырнул под корни упавшего дерева, укрытые мхом, прострекотал что-то и затих. Стурм заглянул в нору. Дракончик дремал, опустив головку на передние лапы.  
Рыцарь не стал его беспокоить. Зная, что они еще увидятся, он пошел прочь с поляны, напрямик, запоминая дорогу – вот камыш, за ним мелкая вода, а вот ежевичник с гигантскими шипами. Больно! Чтоб он сгорел, проклятый!  
Стоило соламнийцу отойти от поляны, как драконья магия беззаботности и умиротворения кончилась. В его голову разом явилось такое количество мыслей, что рыцарь уселся прямо в пыль, прижимая ладони к вискам.  
Никаких сомнений в реальности произошедшего не было, – порванная штанина и зазубренные царапины на ноге невозможно было перепутать ни с уколами ежевичных шипов, ни с чем другим. Зато вопросов оказалось множество.  
Задать он их мог только Рейстлину. Правда, Стурм вознамерился ни за что не признаваться магу, с какой целью ему понадобились знания о драконах.  
И, в очередной раз вспоминая в мельчайших подробностях знакомство с небесным существом, Стурм внезапно понял, что беседовал с ним по-соламнийски.  
Ничего не было потеряно.


	4. Друг, он же враг

Глава четвертая. Друг, он же враг

– Шкакойцельютебепонадобилишьжнанияодраконах?  
– Что?  
Рейстлин говорил крайне неразборчиво из-за плотной повязки, прикрывавшей рот и нос.  
Он сидел спиной к Стурму на шаткой скамеечке перед грубо сколоченным столиком. Вокруг была густая прохладная тень. Маг нарочно устроил себе уличную мастерскую-лабораторию там, где нет жары и любопытствующих глаз. Вместе со Стурмом они соорудили кабинет под защитой огромного куста, не пропускавшего свет солнца.  
Рейстлин низко опустил голову над тем, что он проделывал на столе, и, если бы не защита на лице, даже он, привычный ко многому, упал бы в обморок от запаха. Маг препарировал дохлую крысу, уже начавшую разлагаться.  
Соламниец наконец удачно встал так, что ветер относил смрад в сторону, и вздохнул свободно, но не только от этого. Он порадовался тому, что друг не видит его мучительно покрасневшего лица. Врать Стурм не умел.  
– Ты же знаешь, я собираюсь в Соламнию, – начал он говорить то, что долго обдумывал. – Для нас, соламнийцев, ничего не знать о драконах – все равно что магу перепутать Лунитари с Нуитари…  
– Без шуток на эти темы, Светлый Меч! – Рейстлин с досадой обернулся. – Драконам только в ваших сказках и место! Не равняй их с Богами! Хотя тебя и вправду могут не допустить до пиршества в родовом замке без того, чтобы ты решил задачку о том, сколько оленей может сожрать за раз синий самец...  
В иное время Стурм бы нашел, что ответить Рейстлину и про замок, который, возможно, давно сровняли с землей, и про священных оленей. С годами тот допускал все больше и больше вольностей в разговорах с соламнийцем. То ли он пользовался тем, что Стурм никогда не поднял бы на него руку – и вовсе не в страхе перед магией, – то ли Рейстлин настолько далеко уходил от собственной человеческой сути, что ему было все равно, не обидел ли он друга. Но сейчас Стурму было не до праздных разговоров.  
– Синие меня не интересуют, – Стурм понадеялся, что нетвердость его голоса Рейстлин припишет обиде или смраду от мертвой крысы. – Надеюсь, что ни один рыцарь никогда и речи о них не заведет, не то чтобы увидеть воочию. Я бы хотел узнать про серебряных драконов. У нас любят рассказывать о подвигах Хумы.  
– Нет чтобы поинтересоваться Магиусом, – вздохнул Рейстлин, однако оставил в покое вывернутую наизнанку тушку крысы, окунул пару раз руки в ведерко с раствором, стоявшее у столика, стащил повязку с лица, и друзья вышли на яркое солнце. – Или, в отличие от синих драконов, серебряные, думаешь, часто показываются на глаза вашему народу? Но я тебе могу точно сказать, что, раз драконы белого металла подставляли спины под седла Хумы и его воинов, то они вряд ли едят оленей. Драконы разумны, и трогать почитаемых животных они без крайней нужды не будут. По крайней мере, не при наездниках. Уверен, они выбирают иную дичь. В юном возрасте, скорее всего, ловят крыс, как бы это неприятно не звучало. Не желаешь захватить ту, которую я уже освежевал? Вдруг встретишь дракона, пускай он вспомнит детство. Пригодится гостинец…  
Стурм, к удивлению Рейстлина, искренне рассмеялся. Маг с подозрением посмотрел на соламнийца, но ничего не сказал.  
Наутро, на рассвете, рыцарь стоял с мечом наготове у изъеденной крысами стены городского амбара. Он широко расставил ноги и занес над головой клинок, словно собрался рубить дрова. Перед ним на земле лежал кусок сыра.  
Из норы под амбаром выскочил упитанный грызун и сунулся к сыру. Стурм, зажмурившись, ударил. Меч почти пополам разрубил мелкое животное. Борясь с отвращением, рыцарь поднял тушку и кинул ее в заготовленный мешок. Едва он успел это проделать, из норы показалась вторая крыса, и незамедлительно повторила путь первой. На этот раз юный соламниец ударил мечом аккуратнее. Потом еще одна крыса и еще одна. Стурм решил про себя, что, если к амбару заглянет кто-то любопытный, он скажет ему, что подрабатывает истреблением вредителей, и платят ему поштучно за тушку. Он верил, что исполнение приговора грызунам при помощи меча не покажется странным жителям Утехи. Горожане и так не думали про соламнийцев ничего хорошего. Сейчас юный рыцарь больше всего беспокоился о существе, которое голодает в незнакомом лесу. Крысоловка тут точно не годилась – дракону были нужны свежие убитые крысы, а не замученные.  
Если добыча крыс могла и не храниться в строгой тайне, то местонахождения драконьего логова требовало тщательнейшей секретности. Стурм долго выжидал, прежде чем население Утехи скроется по домам от зноя. Только тогда он достал из ледяного погреба мешок и устремился к лесу – в жаркий полдень, по пыльной дороге.

… День шел за днем. Впервые в жизни Стурму стали не в тягость каждодневные заботы. Даже те дела, что не были связано с О-Меу, все равно словно отражало блеск его чешуи. Добыча же крыс, походы в лес и возня с драконом стали смыслом Стурмовой жизни. Рыцарь научился многому, о чем он не имел понятия раньше – бесшумно ходить, прятаться в тени, исчезать из-под носа у тех, кто его ищет, и не брезговать брать в руки дохлых грызунов. Все это совершенно не вязалось для него с образом истинного соламнийца, но Стурм верил, что, раз подобные действия посвящены дракону, то они оправданны. К счастью, ему не пришлось больше переступать самый непростой для него предел – лгать Рейстлину. Разговор о драконах они больше не заводили.  
Постепенно подозрительность Стурма уходила. Он стал почти в открытую удаляться в лес каждый день, благо никто ни о чем не спрашивал. Рыцарь поверил, что его жизнь, как и прежде, никого в Утехе не занимала. Однако он не учел своего друга.  
Стурм не задумывался, что Рейстлин никогда не позволял ни одной тайне задерживаться в его жизни слишком долго. А тайна у рыцаря была, он это чувствовал. Соламниец стал задумчив, но не так, как раньше, когда его темно-серых глаз было не разглядеть из-под потяжелевших от бессонницы век. Ныне Стурм словно парил над землей на легких крыльях мечты. Рейстлин достоверно знал – ни о каком сердечном интересе речи не шло. Маг видел, что единственной девушкой, которая могла привлечь рыцаря и проявить к нему ответную благосклонность, была его старшая сестра. Но наемница обходила в своих бесконечных любовных приключениях молодого соламнийца, да и появлялась она в Утехе в последнее время нечасто. Рыцарь же при встречах с ней вел себя совершенно по-приятельски, так что Рейстлин отмел предположение о прекрасной даме. И что же тогда заставляло Стурма с такой светлой тоской смотреть то на небо, то на зеленеющий вдали лес?  
Рейстлину не было свойственно идти напролом. Магия и целительство требовали поступательных действий, бесчисленного количества попыток с возможностью сделать два шага назад, если не удался шаг вперед. Молодой маг был уверен, что и в жизни от этой тактики будет сплошная польза.  
Начал он с того, что решил незаметно для Стурма проводить его до дороги, ведущей из Утехи к лесу. Если бы рыцарь увидел преследователя, Рейстлин мог сослаться на какие угодно дела. Или маг притворился бы, что погрузился в свои размышления, и потому не обратил внимания на друга, идущего впереди.  
Но соламниец шел, не оборачиваясь, торопливой походкой, какую Рейстлин никогда у него не замечал. В руке у него был мешок, подтекавший красными каплями. Ветра не было, и пыль не заметала цепочку темных пятнышек на дороге. Рейстлин позволил другу уйти за очередной поворот, и, когда тот скрылся из виду, нагнулся и обмакнул в пятно палец. Он поднес его к носу и задумался. Запах крысиной крови Рейстлин опознавал безошибочно. Что же такое делает Стурм?  
За пару дней внимательных наблюдений Рейстлин успел увидеть немало интересного. Он узнал, что его друг охотится на крыс у амбара. Он разглядел, что на одежде Стурма прибавилось швов и заплат, а сквозь незамеченные им прорехи виднелись царапины. Но самым интересным были странные следы на руках рыцаря. Они напоминали ранения, оставленные пилой, но с тонкими, исключительно острыми и неровными зубьями. К тому же на щеке Стурма красовался необычный ожог, Рейстлин видел такие только у знакомых изобретателей, которые неосторожно обращались с выводными трубками лабораторной утвари. Выглядел он так, как будто что-то направленно дунуло ему в лицо паром алхимических компонентов. Но Рейстлин знал, что единственным проявлением алхимии, знакомым соламнийским рыцарям, была ядреная брага, а она, несмотря на огнеопасный запах, никак не могла отпечататься на лице. Словом, слежку необходимо было продолжать.  
Довольно скоро Рейстлин волей удачи обнаружил следующий отрезок каждодневного пути Стурма. В поисках редких грибов он забрел в чащу, где путь ему преградила сплошная стена ежевичника. Рейстлин собрался было повернуть назад, но разглядел на одной из плетей крохотную ниточку, выдранную из чьей-то одежды. Он снял ее с куста и унес. В Утехе, встретив Стурма, Рейстлин с замиранием сердца незаметно бросил нитку ему на плечо. Сомнений не было, в ежевичник ходил именно Стурм, и зацепился там рубашкой.  
Рейстлин никому не признался бы в том, что никогда не чувствовал такой готовности к приключениям, как сейчас. Его магические и лекарские изыскания были связаны с многочасовым сидением за столом над опытами и с неимоверным напряжением зрения и разума. Теперь же он превратился в следопыта, и временами даже забывал, что у его походов есть конечная цель.  
Но само собой, вскоре он ее достиг.


	5. Враг

Рейстлин с самого утра прятался неподалеку от колючего лесного препятствия. В очередной раз рисковать, следуя за Стурмом по пустынной полуденной дороге, он не хотел. Недалеко от Утехи, если бы Стурм обернулся, маг еще мог сыграть невнимательность или спешку – «Светлый Меч, я как раз тебя догонял!» Для этого даже не потребовалось бы изображать усталость. Раскаленный пыльный воздух едва давал магу дышать. Но чем дальше, тем сложнее было бы правдоподобное притворство. Рисковать Рейстлин не хотел. Он чувствовал, что разгадка близка.  
Рыцарь появился так незаметно, что маг едва не выдал себя удивленным возгласом. Как, а главное, ради чего Стурм научился красться по лесу бесшумно, как эльф? Башмаки он нес в одной руке, а в другой был всегдашний мешок с крысами. Юный рыцарь нырнул в колючие заросли и продирался сквозь них ловко, хотя и не без потерь. Рейстлин заметил, как его друг вздрагивал, когда шипы впивались в его тело. Ежевичник был, хоть и густой, но прозрачный, и маг видел за ним заросли камышей и ельник чуть дальше. Вот Стурм разделся у озера и ополоснулся, надел снова рубашку и штаны и пошел вброд, едва слышно шлепая босыми ногами по мелкой воде. Зашуршали в лесной тишине камыши, и соламниец пропал в ельнике.  
Рейстлин нерешительно остановился перед зарослями ежевики. Он протянул руку и попытался отвести в сторону качавшуюся перед его лицом плеть. Шипы мгновенно впились в чувствительные пальцы мага. Он отдернул ладонь, натянул на нее рукав рубашки и попробовал ветку на ощупь снова. Так оказалось еще хуже. Колючки зацепились за ткань, и Рейстлину пришлось долго выпутывать их из рукава, чтобы освободиться.  
Между тем его слух уловил в ельнике подозрительную возню. Он расслышал голос Стурма и понял – его друг говорил с кем-то по-соламнийски, и он был совершенно, как никогда, счастлив. Ему отвечали странным дребезжащим свистом. Слов было не разобрать.  
Рейстлин в отчаянном усилии окончательно освободился от колючей плети. Идти в обход у него не было времени. Шипастая стена тянулась на немалое расстояние в обе стороны и упиралась концами в исхоженные просеки, он успел это изучить. Маг понял, что и обратно рыцарь пойдет напрямик. Если он увидит своего друга здесь, то Рейстлин вряд ли что-то узнает о его делах. Этой слежки Стурм ему не простит.  
Времени терять не стоило. Рейстлин запустил руку в мешочек на поясе и выудил пузырек, который доставал на свет лишь однажды – у могилы Илис. Он отошел подальше от ежевичной изгороди, откупорил склянку, произнес несколько магических слов, размахнулся и швырнул ее в живую стену.  
Склянка перевернулась несколько раз в воздухе, упала в переплетение упругих ветвей и на секунду застряла в них. Черно-оранжевое зелье длинным медленным потеком капнуло из пузырька на землю.  
Там, куда оно попало, пугающе тихо, без треска и без дыма восстал страшный огненный цветок. Лепестки пламени, щедро приправленного жирной сажей, раскинулись по ежевичнику, с низким гудением сошлись, сминая колючую преграду, и утекли в землю. Через мгновение от ежевичника не осталось даже золы, а земля под ним превратилась в сплошную черную каменную плиту, на которой застывали круги, как на воде.  
Рейстлин пробормотал несложное заклинание, уносящее прочь к дороге удушливый запах расплавленной земли. Магический ветер быстро охладил только что возникший шрам на теле леса, и маг прошел до озерца, чувствуя лишь приятное тепло через подошвы башмаков. Водоем он обошел по краю, что потребовало некоторое время, и решительно вступил в темноту лесной полянки.  
Под шатром ветвей в сумерках металось кругами то по земле, то по воздуху и трещало без умолку небольшое серебристое существо. Оно, очевидно, почувствовало применение сильнейшей магии совсем неподалеку от него. Существо подлетало и падало. Стурм носился за ним по полянке, торопливым шепотом на соламнийском наречии уговаривая его успокоиться. Наконец серебряное мелькание прекратилось, и беспокойный обитатель полянки застыл, дрожа, у ног рыцаря. Тот нагнулся и погладил гребнистую спину своего питомца. Маленького дракончика.  
Рейстлин встал как вкопанный. Такого он не мог даже предположить. Разум мага, привычный к самым необычным умозаключениям, словно онемел на этот раз. Мало того, что соламниец обзавелся драконом, он еще и сумел так долго хранить это в секрете! Да еще и от кого – нет, не просто от друга… от того, кому подчиняется магия! Удивления от самого существования дракона маг не чувствовал. Это, безусловно, требовало дополнительных исследований, но не сейчас.  
Дракончик метнулся из-под руки Стурма и спрятался за его ногами. Рыцарь поднял голову и заметил Рейстлина. Даже в сумраке маг увидел, как побледнел его друг.  
– Уходи отсюда! – хрипло произнес он.  
– Ну что это такое, Светлый Меч? – голос Рейстлина дрогнул, но не от неловкости, а от чернейшего любопытства, которое он в последнее время ощущал всякий раз, переступая через остатки своего беспокойства о других людях. – В таких случаях принято говорить «Как ты сюда попал?» или «Это не то, что ты думаешь!»…  
Стурм в два прыжка пересек поляну и оказался рядом с магом. Дракончик припал к земле и дрожал, позвякивая чешуей. По кончикам шипов его спинного гребня пробегали тусклые, едва видимые в зеленом сумраке искры.  
– Ты следил за мной, – рыцарь не спрашивал, а утверждал. Его лицо темнело на глазах, словно он собирал в себе силы для единственного удара. – Я знаю, ты способен сбить с толку разум, изуродовать душу и обезобразить тело человека только для того, чтобы знать больше, больше и больше. Ты не делаешь этого с людьми только потому, что боишься – за это тебя убьют раньше, чем ты достигнешь могущества. Я догадываюсь, что ты готов перешагнуть даже через своего брата. И я всегда знал, что однажды доберешься и до меня. Оставь меня в покое, Рейстлин.  
– Тебя я не трону, Светлый Меч, – Рейстлин смотрел не в лицо рыцарю, а на дракончика у его ног. Тот успел приползти под защиту человека и почувствовал себя в безопасности. На всякий случай маленький дракон оскалил зубы и предупредительно шевелил хвостом, как кошка, чтобы пришелец не думал, что ему страшно. – Не строй иллюзий. Ты самый обычный человек, возможно, лучший из жителей Утехи, но это твое единственное достоинство. Вот только, когда ты возишься с драконом, то слишком много на себя берешь,. Ты не представляешь, что скоро будет твориться в нашем мире. Такие, как ты, погибнут первыми. А это существо, – маг кивнул в сторону дракончика, и тот тихо, но угрожающе зарычал, – должно быть соответствующим образом осмотрено и изучено, поскольку, возможно, это первый вестник грядущей угрозы!  
– Осмотрено? Изучено? Я не дам и пальцем тебе его тронуть! – Стурм бросился на мага, но рука Рейстлина за мгновение до того, как рыцарь сорвался с места, швырнула ему в лицо горстку желтого искрящегося порошка. Стурм рухнул как подкошенный. Дракончик жалобно заверещал, придавленный весом упавшего рыцаря.  
Обездвиженный соламниец мог только бешено вращать глазами. Опустить веки он был не способен. Рейстлин подошел к нему и вытянул из-под застывшего тела маленького дракона.  
Существо достигло последнего предела ужаса. Его глаза превратились в два зеленых прозрачных блюдца, пасть раскрывалась в едва слышном вопле. Маленький дракон бился и дергался в руках мага, вспарывая его ладони когтями и шипами и перемазываясь человеческой кровью. Рейстлин боялся перехватить дракончика поудобнее, полагая, что тот воспользуется секундной неловкостью его рук и ускользнет. Но самый крупный и острый шип на спине существа внезапно прошел насквозь ладонь мага и показался с тыльной стороны кисти его руки.  
Инстинктивно Рейстлин отшвырнул существо от себя. Дракончик отлетел на безопасное расстояние, шлепнулся на землю и застыл.  
Человек, который приходил к нему каждый день, был не похож на себя. Он лежал неподвижно, не разговаривал, не гладил его и не играл с ним. Другой человек был опасен, страшно опасен. Дракончик понимал, что ему нужно спасти своего друга от того, кто явился и принес с собой магию. Он завизжал так, что с земли взметнулась опавшая хвоя, а ветви елей вздрогнули, оторвался от земли и стрелой полетел в незащищенное лицо пришельца.  
Маг только этого и ждал. Он ухватил хрупкое, но отчаянно сопротивлявшееся тельце. В руке у него оказалась веревка. Хитрой петлей ему удалось захватить заднюю лапу дракона и спутать ее с передней. Дракончик дернулся, но все оказывалось бесполезно. Человек мастерски вязал узел за узлом.  
И тогда маленький дракон из последних сил растопырил надорванное в схватке крыло, сунул под него голову и начал сворачиваться внутрь себя, стремительно уменьшаясь в размерах и теряя драконью форму. Он превращался сначала в комок смятого листа тончайшего серебра, затем в туманное облачко с отблеском далекой молнии. Веревка опадала на руки Рейстлину, который пытался удержать то, что становилось неосязаемым. Вот от дракончика осталось одно крыло, из-под которого сверкнули два глаза. Взгляд из серебряной пустоты встретился с глазами Стурма.  
– О-Меу! – раздался в последний раз крик маленького серебряного дракона, и ушел в небо из глухой тишины поляны. Со звоном крыло завернулось в подобие бутона, а бутон стал крохотной искрой. Серебряная дырочка в пространстве сверкнула, щелкнула и исчезла.  
Страшный рывок за ногу опрокинул Рейстлина навзничь. Стурм непостижимым образом сумел почти перебороть заклятие и подполз к магу. Его лицо кривилось в ярости, по щекам текли слезы, перекошенные губы дрожали. У рыцаря действовала только одна рука, и кулаком он колотил Рейстлина по чему попало, едва привстав на непослушном локте второй.  
Рейстлин попытался вскочить на ноги, но не смог. Удары сыпались без перерыва. Рыцарь, даже почти недвижимый, был сильнее своего уже бывшего приятеля. Рейстлину было не до магии. Он знал, что заклинания, наложенные друг на друга применительно к человеку, особенно не владеющему магическими способностями, могут убить жертву. До этого маг доходить не хотел.  
Лежа на земле, Рейстлин изловчился и ударил Стурма ногой в лицо. Послышался отвратительный хруст. Судя по всему, маг сломал соламнийцу нос. Тот сразу же потерял сознание но успел, к своему счастью, перекатиться на спину, а не упасть лицом в землю, повреждая себя еще больше. Действие заклятия, кажется, понемногу ослабевало.  
Рейстлин привстал и склонился над Стурмом. Тот приоткрыл глаза, вздрогнул, попытался втянуть в себя воздух и подавился собственной кровью. Он закашлялся, и кровавые брызги полетели в лицо магу. Рейстлин перевернул соламнийца на бок. Оставив его на пару минут, он добрел до озера, болезненно морщась при каждом движении, умылся, зачерпнул воды в кожаный мешочек, и, вернувшись, вылил воду на лицо Стурму. Затем маг присел рядом, баюкая пробитую драконьим шипом руку, и задумался.  
Впереди не было ничего. Пустота, по которой нужно будет прокладывать свою дорогу. По сравнению с ней тяжкие годы в Утехе были беззаботной светлой юностью. Я делал то, что был должен делать, сказал себе Рейстлин. Это моя судьба. Если кто-то неспособен этого понять, он падет жертвой собственной глупости. А Светлый Меч скоро сам придет в чувство. Думаю, если я останусь здесь с ним, лучше от этого не станет никому.  
Маг встал и пошел прочь с поляны.

…Покидал Утеху Стурм так же налегке, как и пришел сюда много лет назад. С собой у него были только узел с самым необходимым на каждый день, да старый клинок. Меч был ему уже не по росту – короток, едва ли не как кинжал.  
– Зачем ты тащишь с собой лишнее? – поинтересовалась спутница Стурма, когда они уже выезжали верхом из Утехи. – Мы добудем себе такие клинки, какие пожелаем. Оставь этот позор в Утехе. С ним только на крыс охотиться!  
Она осеклась. Хотя девушка, наемная воительница, обычно не заботилась о том, какое впечатление производят ее слова, сейчас она не хотела начинать путешествие со ссоры. Но Стурм, раньше никогда не терпевший замечаний о своем оружии, ее поразил.  
– Ты права, – согласился он.  
Соламниец оставил удивленную подругу на дороге, спешился с лошади и направился к амбарам. Там, у крысиных нор под стеной, он вытащил клинок из ножен и вогнал его в землю на всю длину.  
– Я передала Рейстлину слова прощания от тебя, – через некоторое время пути произнесла воительница. – Не знаю уж, почему вы с моим братишкой перестали ладить. Было бы забавно увидеть вас теперь вместе, вы стали почти как Хума и Магиус. Ты выглядишь настоящим соламнийским рыцарем. Только вот дракона не хватает. Хотя бы совсем маленького, так, для вида!  
Стурм в последний раз оглянулся на тающую в пыльной дымке Утеху и лес за ней.


End file.
